I Hate You
by whoaa its trishh
Summary: Sasuke has said the three words once too many. AU Friendship


A/N: I'm not dead. I just found new inspiration that's all. I deleted most of my fics because I thought they would never get completed. They have a good plot and all but I would've have never taken the time to go through with them. I'm sorry to those fans of the other fics, but I'm just a lazy-ass person. As for Konoha High, the only fic I have that has a chance of being continued...I still gotta think of ides. I ran out honestly... That's why I haven't been updating.

Well here's a new fic, because I think it has a lot of potential. I also had an awesome inspiration because one of my friends opened up to me and told me a lot. I really think I'll update this fast. Some of this part is actually based on part of my friend's life. Not counting this chapter though. But you'll -----blah I'll stop my ranting and yeah.

Summary: Sasuke has said the three words once too many. [AU [Friendship

'I Hate You'

Chapter 1

Edit 2.16.08

Sasuke Uchiha is known as the lonely kid whose parents had died because of a car crash coming home from a family party.

A party he was supposed to go to.

---

Two familiar policemen stood before him. He knew them for they were his parents' co-workers at the police station. Sasuke and the two of them had good friendship; sometimes they brought him candy every time they came over to see his parents.

The child looked at them with a smile, happy to see that they visited. "If you want my parents, they're at a party so … maybe you can come later," he said, thinking that the two men were looking for his parents again. Instead of an 'okay, we'll come back tomorrow' that Sasuke was used to hearing, there was an awkward silence. They didn't say anything. The men looked serious, and their face showed remorse. As soon as Sasuke recognized this, he knew something was wrong. The men bent down to his height level, making eye contact.

When the child heard the news, his heart suddenly dropped. His whole happy face expression quickly turned into a melancholic one. Everything was in dead silence. The room was heavy and the little boy stood there in shock. He found it hard to say anything. His smile had faded and he just didn't want to believe it. He found it hard to swallow and take it all in. "You're kidding, right?" Sasuke chuckled with a faint smile, wishing it was just a joke.

"I'm sorry..." they said in a low whisper. "It's not a joke." He heard it... but he didn't want to believe it.

"No they didn't! No they didn't!" he yelled. "Stop lying to me!" The little boy gritted his teeth and tried to hold back the tears. The two men closed their eyes and slowly shook their heads. "STOP LYING TO ME!" he repeated. His face was evident that he was starting to cry. Quickly without thinking, he ran. The two policemen got up and were about to run to him, but stopped when Sasuke yelled out an order. "Don't follow me!" the child yelled as he frantically ran down the hall. The two of them respected this and sat on the couch, waiting once he's ready to come out.

The boy went up to his room and locked it. He let his back and head slide down against the door until his bottom had touched the ground. He put up his knees and wrapped his arms around them. Then...he finally started to let go all of the tears and all of the feelings that he held in.

A heavy load lay on his heart. He was the one with the tantrum and the one who didn't go with them. He just wished he could turn back time and went with them in the first place. He felt that deserved to die.

He wished this day would never had happened.

"I'm sorry mom and dad," he said in a whisper. "I don't hate you. I never did."

During his silly little child tantrum, those three words slipped out. His last words to them were 'I hate you'.

"I never did."

----

The two drowsy policemen looked at each other, eyes halfway open. Both longed for a comfy bed and warm comforters. They wanted to go home and get some sleep. It was two a.m. in the morning, and Sasuke hasn't left his room since. He has been staying there locked up for hours. "I don't think he's coming," one of them said a groggily. The other just gave him a faint 'hn'. Despite how tired he was and how much he really didn't want to move, he had the willpower to get up from the couch and go to Sasuke. He knocked on the boy's door and started to speak. "Sasuke..." he said.

No answer.

The little boy was still against the door, still in his position. His head had fallen heavily on his knees.

The boy had cried himself to sleep.

------

Sasuke's aunt and uncle from another town had taken custody of him. It's been a year since the death of his parents, and he from then on he decided not to let their death sadden him anymore. He just decided to go on with life, but always keep the memories of his parents in his heart. His parents are in a better place now, and Sasuke decided to be optimistic about the whole situation. He kept a smile and kept a face as if nothing depressing happened. During his stay with his aunt and uncle, the three of them grew a very good, close relationship. It was like a regular family. Since his aunt and uncle had never had kids, they treated Sasuke as if he was their son. Sasuke treated them as if they were a second mother and father.

The beeping noise of a moving truck awoke the young boy. His ex-neighbor had moved out recently and his auntie had told him that a new family was coming in; a family consisting of two parents, three sons in High School, and a daughter of Sasuke's age. Sasuke was excited to meet the young girl, considering it was a small silent town. He hadn't had many kids to play with because there were almost no children in his neighborhood. The few of the ones that were were kept inside the house.

Sasuke excitedly got up from his bed and opened up his windows. He felt and breathed the fresh morning air, loving the view of a nice sunny day with clear skies. He looked outside at the new family, watching hired movers and parents unload their furniture out of the truck. What really caught his eye, though, was a frail young girl just standing there on the side as she watched her parents unload furniture. Secured in her arms was a brown little teddy bear. She held it against her chest tightly as if her life depended on it. Her hair was pink, just like her mother's. It was odd though, because he had never seen such a hair color. Overall he found her bubblegum hair beautiful.

The young girl noticed from the corner of her eye that a figure was there just gazing at her. Without even thinking, she turned her head and looked the person back. Sasuke's daydream had quickly come to an end when he saw her turn to him. He gave a sharp gasp and quickly crouched down, not wanting to be seen. For that split second, though, that that was the first time their eyes had met. His onyx eyes with her emerald ones.

"Let's go in now," her mother called, snapping her out of focus with the boy next door.

She looked back at her mom who was at the door, carrying a big cardboard box full of heavy belongings around her arms. "Huh? Oh...Okay mom," she said.

"...And what were you staring at?" her mom asked. "I swear one of these days you're gonna daydream again and walk yourself into a wall."

Sasuke chuckled at this comment and waited until his instincts told him she got inside. After he was positive she wasn't looking at him anymore, he got out of his crouched position and looked back outside. But there she was...on the porch... still looking at him. The two had met eye-contact again, but Sasuke's subconscious told him to stay this time because he was already found out anyway. Plus, he wanted to see her face again. He knew that hiding didn't really do him any gain and he would regret it later. The pink haired girl gave a chuckle and waved. Shyly, he waved back.

"What's your name?" the pink-haired girl yelled out.

"Sasuke," he replied. "What's yours?"

"Sakura."

This exchange of names was the start of a beautiful friendship.

---

A/N: Edit because...I made ith longer


End file.
